Rock of Ages
by glitterkkayy
Summary: Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen and Jose are in THE most popular rock band in the world, What are they missing? A dancer! What happens when Heather joins the band. Will Aleheather happen. Can Alejandro protect her from the dangerous rock world. *I own nothing!*
1. Prologue

**_AN Please be nice this is my first Aleheather fic. I will update as soon as possible but even faster if I get reviews. Also I know this is a short chapter but it will get better :) Thanks & Enjoy_**

_We built this city on rock n' roll_

**Alejandro**

I have always been hot.

Let's be honest I've been able to get whatever girl I wanted whenever I wanted with no problem just because I've got beautiful tanned skin, long wavy hair and eyes that pierce into your soul.

No girl has ever been able to resist me.

The only guy who has ever gotten more girls than me is my older brother Jose which is why Jose and I are the poster boys for our band Real Time Cuties, or RTC as we are known by to our millions of fans.

RTC started one night when our parents allowed us to go to Great Britain for spring break and we met a solo punk rocker named Duncan.

He looked a little rough around the edges but sometime after spending a drunken night with Jose and Duncan and ending up in the slammer the next morning we decided to start a band with him and his girlfriend's best friend, Gwen who could play the keyboard.

Duncan played the drums and both Jose and I could sing and play guitar.

So that's how our band worked for a little, we got famous and we got a band manager named Scott who said we need some back-up dancers and a new singer.

And that is how our story started...


	2. Welcome to LA

_**AN THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**_

Music is my life.

I have danced since I was two and been singing since I was five.

I have always been dedicated to the craft and finally after years of begging my mom finally are letting me move to Los Angeles, although it is not without consequences.

My mom is moving up here with me.

Sigh.

Just what you need when you're wanting to start your career, your nagging mom that tells you everything you do is wrong.

I know she has her reasons though.

Ever since her and my dad divorced a couple of years ago she has been afraid to be alone and then there is Giselle.

Nonetheless I will not let it ruin my future...my career...my life. I leave the small LA apartment I'm living in now and head to a small restaurant on the corner.

It's quite.

Probably because it is a Sunday and the rush from all the celebrities had died down.

I sit myself at a nice table in the back of the restaurant and enjoy some rice as I flip through the newspaper looking for a job.

Halfway through the wanted section of the paper I get interrupted.

"Hi. Are you Heather? Heather Hottensen?"

A girl with short brown hair and dressed very smartly asks in a bright voice.

"Yes I am." I reply and look at her confused.

She takes the seat across from me at the table and reaches her hand out to shake mine.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Courtney Corinthos. I've read a lot about you in Dance Dance Magazine. I'm a dancer too and I think I may have a job for you, only if your interested of course. "

She shakes my hand firmly then stops to look at me with wide eyes from across the table.

I'm in shock.

I sit there and try to take in everything this Corinthos girl has told me.

She saw articles about me in DDM? She has a job for me?

"What kind of job?" I ask.

She laughs at me as though I just cracked the funniest joke.

"A dance job of course. See my boyfriend is the drummer for RTC and they are looking for another background dancer for their music videos and shows. I think you would be perfect for the job."

My mouth drops wide open. RTC? That is only the hottest band in the world now. After getting over my first shock I remember I havent replied to Courtney yet.

"Of course I'm interested!" I practically yell at her.

"What do I have to do?!" She laughs at me lightly and hands me a business card.

"First you have to go through everyone on this card and get approval."

On the card was all the band members names; Gwen, Duncan, Alejandro, Jose and some guy named Scott. "Whose Scott?" I asked.

Courtney blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Their manager." she answers shortly.

"Now Scott and Duncan will be easy, they will like you because I do. Gwen will also be easy because she's nice. The hard ones to convince are going to be the brothers, Alejandro and Jose. They make most of the band's decisions and they don't like hardly anyone, not even each other. "

"If they don't like anyone how am I suppose to get them to like me."

"Just show them how talented and sassy you are. Another thing don't act like they are gods but don't insult their looks either."

I try to make a mental note of everything Courtney is saying but it is slipping through the cracks.

"Any other advice?" I ask as she gets up to leave the table.

"Good luck." She says with a shrug then turns and walks briskly out of the restaurant.


End file.
